


Five feet apart

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt has Self Esteem Issues, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Soft kissing, Soulmates, Tenderness, not beta we die like Idiots, slight angst, softer than a fluffy cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt buys a gift for his bard
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 11
Kudos: 332





	Five feet apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять футов между нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057302) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)



Usually, big towns and their market places were overwhelming to Geralt. He tried to avoid them as much as possible but the eager look and happy smile on Jaskiers face meant more to him than his own feelings. The market was loud and full of people, shuffling and pushing and Geralt was slowly losing his patience. Furthermore, Jaskier had let go of his hand as soon as they reached the village and was now a constant of at least five feet apart from him, dashing between the stalls and shops.

Things had changed after their night in the Forest, surrounded by wildflowers and the smell of sunshine. After Geralt had mustered his courage to let Jaskier know how he felt about him the bard had properly kissed him for the first time and had allowed himself to fall asleep in the Witchers arms.

It had only been 10 days since then but something had shifted between them. Jaskier would now sit even closer and hold his hand, he would kiss his forehead goodnight and smile at him bright and so full of love that it made something inside Geralt come loose.

The Witcher had thought that they were truly together now. Partners and Lovers and that they would only become closer and more intimate over time but now Jaskier was too far away. The bard had stopped touching him and even though he still smiled at him whenever their eyes met he missed the warm hand in his and the soft smell of home in his nose.

Something bitter crawled up his throat and he suddenly felt sick. He hadn’t felt like this ever since he had met Jaskier almost six months ago but now sour doubt filled his mind. Was the bard ashamed to be seen with him? Did he not want to be associated with a Witcher? It would make sense, it had taken him by surprise how tenderly Jaskier looked at him, that he never smelled of fear, that he always sought his touch. Now the young bard kept his distance and Geralt didn’t know how to counteract the growing fear inside of him.

“Geralt?” The Witcher blinked and saw Jaskier standing right in front of him, gesturing to the other side of the market. “Are you all right my dear Witcher? You looked miles away?” Nodding Geralt fished for Jaskiers hand who smiled and laced their fingers together as he so often had done in the last ten days.

The weight on Geralts shoulder lifted a bit and he tried to relax into the touch when he was pulled with Jaskier to the other side of the market. “They have so many pretty things Geralt! Come on! You are so slow today!” He let go of the Witchers hands and giddily jumped to a stall that sold perfume bottles. Geralt looked after him and suddenly realized that his bard was not away from him because he was ashamed or didn’t care about him anymore. No, he was just excited for the market day and bubbly like a child and he allowed himself to finally relax and look around the small stalls himself.

He made sure that Jaskier was still within eyesight before he let his gaze wander over the little shops. After a minute or so he found what he was looking for and made his way over to the big oaken table. The vendor was a young woman who shuffled nervously when she saw him approach but to give her credit she didn’t run or shout at him to get lost. “Uhm, May I help you, good sir?” He could hear the slight tremble of fear in her voice and he gestured at the book he wanted. “Oh, yes, do you want it to be wrapped up?” she asks, her voice a bit less frightened at the prospect of a good sell. “Hm...” Geralt nodded and handed her the coins she demanded before handing the big tome over.

“What you got there?!” Jaskier came out of nowhere when he was about to put the book into his bag thankfully a bit away from the stall he had bought it in. He smiled and softly swatted Jaskiers hands away as he made grabby motions at the wrapped package. “Uh Geralt! What is it?!” The Witcher smiled and shook his head. “Come on Geralt! Tell me, please? Pretty please?” the bard pleaded and then after a short pause, his voice turned softer. “Three words or less please.” “You see later.” Came Geralts immediate response and Jaskier let out an overdramatic heavy sigh before placing his hand into Geralts.

His bright smile made Geralt feel brave and he leaned in to press a quick kiss against Jaskiers cheek. If possible the bards' smile turned even wider and his eyes flutter shut as he took Geralts face in his hands and kissed him straight on the lips, right in the middle of the market in bright shining daylight.

Geralt felt his knees become weak and he rested his forehead against Jaskiers, chasing his lips and kissing him again and again until they both were a bit out of breath. He took the bards hand again and gestured to the other side of the square to a tall building that was clearly an inn. “Jaskier?” The bard nodded eagerly. “Oh yes! We haven’t slept inside for almost a month now! Let’s go!” He started to drag the Witcher with him, who let himself be dragged and they made their way inside the inn.

“Imma make sure Roach is taken care of in the stable until tomorrow! You get us a room darling.” The bard proclaimed and hurried back out the door. A room, he had said. A room, not two rooms that they had usually gotten before, well before they had been together. The warm feeling inside Geralt started to spread and he felt eager to hold Jaskier close at night. “One room….” He said to the Innkeeper and because he had learned from Jaskier that being polite sometimes made life easier he added a small “please.”

The Innkeeper, a stout woman smiled at him and nodded, handing him a key and gestured to the stairs. “Last one on the left dearie.” Paying he took the key and went upstairs, sure that the woman would inform his companion of the room number. He took in the clean and warm room that would make a cosy home for them for the rest of the day and the upcoming night. Bright sunlight shone through the closed windows and Geralt made sure the candles on the table were ready to be lit later before starting to unbuckle his armour. It took him about fifteen minutes and since he didn’t plan to get into any fights today he was happy to dress into simpler clothing.

There was a small knock at the door and after his grunt, it opened and a happy Jaskier came inside. “Hey.” He said and immediately started to help Geralt with his clasps and buckles. “Roach is fine. I made sure she has some juicy carrots and the stable hand is going to make sure she has a blanket tonight.” Geralt smiled at his companion and as soon as his armour was off he drew Jaskier into a tight hug, smelling eagerly at his neck. He loved how much the bard cared about Roach, it was one of the small things that showed him what kind of person his bard was.

Sighing Jaskiers arms came around him and he placed a soft kiss onto the Witchers chin. The bard took a look around the room and his gaze lingered on the single bed for a moment before it went back to Geralts unsure face and the bard shook his head. “Don’t. It’s perfect my darling.”

Somedays Geralt wondered if Jaskier was magic, or if he was just simply made to be with him. Nobody else could read him with just a look or understanding his grunts. “Now.” Jaskier dragged him to the bed so they could both sit down. “Will you show me what you bought?” Nodding the Witcher reached into his bag and pulled the present out, nervously pushing it into Jaskiers waiting hands.

Geralt was surprised to see that the bard didn’t rip eagerly into the parchment wrapping but carefully unfolded it. Inside he found the leather-bound book, full of empty pages so he could write his songs inside. The Leather on the cover was dyed in a greenish-blue, with little swirls of turquoise in it, it had reminded Geralt of Jaskiers eyes but now he was afraid that the bard didn’t like his gift. He reached to take the book back but Jaskiers hands wrapped around the tome and pressed it gently against his chest. The cover almost the same colour as his doublet. “Is it for me?”

The bard swallowed before continuing. “Three words or less please.” Geralt nodded and understood. Even though Jaskier could read him like a book and understand without words sometimes he needed to hear Geralt voice his thoughts, voice his feelings, so he took Jaskiers hand in his and nodded. “For your songs. For your flowers. For you.” Jaskiers smile was like molten sunshine as he beamed at Geralt. “That was more than three.” He chuckled and pushed himself forward so he could kiss his Witcher. “Thank you, Geralt. I already have a song in my head that I want to write down.”

Smiling Jaskier hugged Geralt once more before getting up and looking for his ink and quill. He sprawled himself onto the warm wooden floor and began writing, his feet dangling in the air. “Hm.” Geralt laid down beside him, his head resting on the crook above Jaskiers butt and closed his eyes, letting himself lull into sleep by Jaskiers breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Check-in with me on Tumblr/Twitter @ladyahiru
> 
> I also take request prompts if my Muse is in the mood


End file.
